My endless waltz
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: The quest is over Kagome kept the jewel and Inuyasha disappeared with kikyo, she also lost the person she really loved to death, now back in her own time Kagome is diffrent, her family is gone and all she has left is shippo and her home and a few other th
1. chapter 1

My endless waltz

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I want to make it clear that I do not own Inuyasha OR Harry Potter.

If I did I would be the happiest kid in the world and I would sit Inuyasha to hell and back…

but anyway on with the fic

-----------------

Kagome sat in the window of her home on the window seat and gazed out at the rain.

So much had happened in the past two years. She was now nineteen and her adventures in the feudal era were long over. The feudal era, gods that memory hurt her. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo and in so hurting Kagome. No, she had never loved him. She had thought so in the beginning but she found that it was nothing but sort of a sisterly love.

When she left she had taken Shippo with her she couldn't bear to leave the little kit behind. Her worst shock had come when she got home. Her family, her only family had been killed. Kagome wiped a single tear away as it trailed down her cheek. She remembered what her mother had told her as she lay dying in her arms.

"You are different my daughter, not because you are miko, but because of me, and your father, your REAL father."

Kagome had learned that her mother, was a fallen archangel, one with very strong powers. Her father had been a strong demon. Her mother when she had been sent to guard him foolishly fell in love and stayed on earth with him. So Kagome was sort of a mixed breed. She had the powers of a miko, and the blood of both angel and demon. Her mother had another revelation for her though. Her father though he had been a demon was also what was now called a wizard

So Kagome was indeed a strange breed. She was neither demon, nor angel, nor witch. She was all three into one body.

Kagome stood and started to walk to the sleeping kit when a knock sounded at the door down stairs. Kagome hesitated and listened. Since she was the daughter of an archangel she had three different forms. Her archangel form, her demon form and her Human form. At this moment she was human but she dared not show up in her demon form lest it was a neighbor questioning about why her lights were on so late.

Kagome walked down the stairs and stood in front of the door. Kagome didn't hesitate if the person was here to attack her he would have done it by now. Kagome opened the door to see a very, large man standing in front of her.

"Are you Miss Kagome Higashi?"

Kagome gave a nod and said, "Yes and that's Higurashi. And you must be Hadgrid."

The man gave a little jump as though he had not expected her to already know his name.

"Ye'h that'd be me." Said Hadgrid.

"I guess you already know you're going to Hogwarts."

Kagome gave another nod and said, "Give me a few minutes to get ready."

"No worries," said Hadgrid I ain't the one taking you, some other wizards are on their way."

Kagome gave another nod and invited Hadgrid in. after a few minutes she heard her door open again and picked up a now awake Shippo and glanced down at her pet fire cat.

She had been given the cat by Sango before she left the cat was a kitten from Kilala's own litter. It was black with little silver tufts at the end of its tails and at the prick of its ears. Kagome had named her Gin (silver).

After making sure she had Shippo's hand securely in her own she made sure he was in his human form as she had given him one, though not without his protests that it could hurt her.

When Kagome reached the bottom of her stairs she looked down at the people who happened to be looking up at her.

"My goodness," came a girl's voice. "She looks so much like-"

"Be still." Said another voice it was the man nearest her.

Kagome raised a brow but didn't speak.

The man turned to her and smiled. He gave a nod and Kagome nodded back.

"You must be Remus."

"Ah, Albus was right about you." Answered Remus.

"Remus we had better go," said a gruff voice Kagome looked down to see another man This one shorter with a wooden leg. Kagome then said, "No need to worry mad-eye. I am ready to go."

The man looked at her, and shook his head "Well you're going to have to share a broom with someone.."

"Not at all Shippo and I have a ride."

"All right then," said The girl again. Kagome spotted her this time.

"All we have to worry about is their trunks right Remus?"

"Correct Tonks."

Kagome followed them into her back yard the woman Tonks looked at the remains of the well shrine.

"Well what happened there?" she asked.

Kagome didn't even blink an eye or turn to her.

"It collapsed." She answered.

Shippo just walked beside her, and didn't say anything.

Kagome as soon as the others mounted their brooms looked to Gin.

The fire cat transformed and kneeled down so Kagome could get on her back without jumping.

Shippo positioned himself behind his mother.

The others stared at the large cat in awe.

"You'll have to tell how it does that sometime." Said Tonks.

After that they were off into the air.

It was not long after they had started off that it began to rain there wasn't much they could do and Kagome couldn't use her wings without exposing herself to the others.

And she wasn't ready to answer questions.

It seemed like hours till they reached the house though Kagome could already see it she memorized the paper handed to her by Remus.

Then they all headed towards the house. Gin before reaching the front door had hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and Shippo had her hand again.

The door in front of them opened and a small plump woman hurried them in. she made shushing noises at them and whispered something to the others. Then she turned to Kagome.

"You must be tired dear, I will show you to your room. By the way I am Mrs. Weasly."

Kagome nodded and didn't say much but followed Mrs. Weasly up the stairs Shippo right behind her.

After being showed their rooms Kagome sat down as Mrs. Weasly left, she had been told to call her Molly. Kagome was about to take out some things from her trunk when she heard a bellowing from down the hall. Kagome opened her door and hurried to the noise.

She opened the door nearest and was greeted with a boy that seemed very pissed with the other to people in the room. The boy had just reached the end of his bellowing when they noticed her, Kagome had refrained during the entire experience from rubbing her offended ears.

A loud pop, echoed through the room and two redheaded boys who matched the first one in there appeared now they all stared at her.

"Who are you?" asked the redhead.

"Kagome Higurashi."

-----------end chapter one----------

He, he, I am so evil aren't I?

-readers glare at me-

eh heh heh.

Don't worry I will update soon if I get any reviews!

So R&R people!


	2. chapter 2

My endless waltz

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay second chapter up and ready to read!

I am happy so far with how this is going.

However, I must warn you major fluffness up ahead.

And though Kagome is nineteen she will be taught in her 7th year.

I do not own Inuyasha or harry potter.

Nevertheless, I do own what Kagome is in this.

-------------------------

The others in the room stared for a minute at her.

Kagome just stared back, finally one of them the bushy haired one spoke up.

"You shouldn't joke about things like that."

Kagome gave her a seething look and said, "Who's joking? I am who I am."

The girl almost flinched under her look. Then said in retort, "That is highly impossible Kagome Higurashi was a famous Priestess 900 years ago that would make you dead."

Kagome sighed and said, "What ever. Believe what you want to believe. But how about telling me who you all are then judge me."

The girl frowned. "I am Hermione Granger."

The boy who had first addressed her spoke next. "Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasly, and those two are my brothers, Fred and George, and my little sister Ginny."

Kagome nodded and then walked out, before she reached the door Hermione spoke again.

"Your name, you forgot to give it to us."

Kagome didn't even turn around but Harry was sure the girl had rolled her eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi, as I said before and I will not change it just to suit you."

Before Kagome could make it farther out the door however, Molly came up.

"The meeting is over, " she said to Harry and the others then to Kagome.

"I have informed Albus of your safe arrival."

Kagome nodded and walked out the door after Molly following her. Fred stopped her as he pointed down at a group of people down the stairs by the door. He then pulled a piece of flesh colored string from his pocket and stuck it in his ear. As he started to lower it down the crowd started to move out the door.

"Damn." Mumbled George.

Kagome then headed down the stairs everyone else again, behind her.

Kagome saw Tonks closing the door and started to follow Molly but a loud crash stopped the both of them.

"TONKS!"

"Sorry Molly its this stupid Troll's leg I keep tripping over it…"

Anything else Tonks was going to say was drowned out by a horrible screaming, Kagome turned and saw a painting of a woman screaming her head off.

"MUBBLOODS! HALF-BREEDS! BLOOD TRAITORS, THIEVES! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

Kagome saw Remus run in and he and Molly tried their best to close the curtains on the awful picture. Molly after a while gave up as other portraits started to awake and complain and she started to stun them.

Kagome then walked quickly over to the portrait and stood in front of it.

Her ears were already ringing and she was sure Shippo's just might have been bleeding had he been in his demon form.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

The woman in the portrait turned to her and her screams renewed.

"YOU, YOU HALF-BREED! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MEEE!"

Kagome grabbed the curtain abandoned by Molly and yanked on it Remus yanking on the other. At this moment a man walked forward and started to bellow at the picture grabbing the same curtain as Kagome.

"SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE OLD HAG! SHUT UP!"

with this man's help Kagome and Remus closed the curtains and the screaming ceased.

The man then turned to Harry.

"I see you've met my mother."

After that slight introduction everyone was in the Kitchen. Kagome walked in a little behind the rest with Shippo beside her. Kagome sat down by a man with raggedy looking clothes. He looked at her and spoke, "Name's Mudungus, but you can call me Dung."

Kagome gave a nod her face with it's still emotionless mask, and Shippo smiled.

Harry and Sirius as she had found the man was called sat across from them after Kagome was introduced to Bill.

Kagome was about settled when a scream interrupted her thoughts, and a pot, a pitcher and a bread board with a knife stuck in it flew into the room Kagome dodged the legs of the pot and dived from the table as it skid to the other side, the pitcher landed with a smash on the floor where Gin had been sitting. And the knife flew from the cutting board and landed point down quivering ominously where Sirius's hand had been.

Kagome got up from the floor with Shippo's help. Mudngus was trying to detangle himself from his robes, while Harry and Sirius tried to control thier laughter.

Later they were all eating a wonderful stew. Sirius after he was done asked Harry why he hadn't asked anything. After an argument had passed between Sirius and Molly. it was decided that Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione would stay and be told a little of what was going on. Kagome though Molly didn't like it was letting Shippo stay also.

They had learned as much as they should about Voldemort's doings as well as the order's before Molly came back after taking Ginny upstairs saying that they had heard enough.

Kagome went upstairs with them and decided to try and get some sleep.

---that night---

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed. shippo somehow slept through his mother's tossing and turning.

--in Kagome's dream---

Kagome ran through the forest, she didn't know where she was heading but she knew he needed her.

That was all she had to know he needed her. Kagome then broke into a clearing panting. She ran to a demon man that was leaning on the base of a tree. Kagome knelt by him tears filling her eyes. An arrow was in his chest and he was looking up at her Kagome did only what she could she held him. Until his last breath.

------------

Sirius who had been going to check on Harry heard a lot of bumping around coming from the room across from Harry's.

Sirius realized that it was Kagome's rooma and hurried in. He strode quickly over to Kagome and tried to quiet her and she had found his arm and had it in a vice grip.

Harry for one reason or another had woke up and came in to see what the noise was about.

Sirius turned to his godson and said, "Go get me a washrag ang a bowl of cool water."

Harry left without questioning. after he got the things his godfather had asked for he went back to bed to sleep as he had been told.

Sirius dipped the wash rag in the bowl and used it to whipe away the sweat on Kagome's face.

After a while Kagome opened her eyes and tried to sit up. shaking her self she used her miko powers to help her feel a bit better. and it seemed that it worked but now she felt tired. She looked to Sirius to see he was still worried.

But now he spoke to her. "We need to talk come down to the kitchen with me."

------

cliffy!! R&R!

I hope you liked this chapter took me a while to get it done though.

oh well. later!


	3. chapter 3

My Endless Waltz

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay haven't updated in a while I know, but don't hate me!

I would have updated yesterday but something was wrong with the site.

Glad a few of you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like the second one.

Now on with the fic!

* * *

Kagome grabbedherrobe and followed Sirius down the stairs. They quietly passed his mother's portrait and as they did Kagome knew she had heard its inhabitant snoring. They then went down into the kitchen where Sirius motioned for her to take a seat. He then took one across from her and pulled out his wand. "Accio Butterbeer!" Two bottles flew out of the pantery and flew into the hands of Kagome and Sirius.

Kagome popped the top of her own and took a sip, then set the bottle down and looked up at Sirius.

Sirius stared at her for a moment before speaking. "I have something improtant to tell you. I just don't know how to put it.."

Kagome watched him and rubbed her forehead with her right hand. It had started to throb a sign of migrain coming on. "Well, just tell me and we'll go from there." She said looking back up at him.

Sirius smiled at her "Very well, Very well. Misako Higuarshi wasn't your real mother."

Kagome stared at him. "What? How can you say that and how do you know my mother's name?"

Sirius shook his head. "I know because…I am your father."

Kagome stared at him. "My father?" Kagome glared at him after the realization that he was telling the truth hit her. "If you're my father then pray tell if Misako wasn't my mother, then who was?"

Sirius sat down and looked at her. "I took you to the Higurashi family, a good friend of your mother's Misako was. When I knew that I had to take you there, I felt horrible."

Kagome watched him carefully. "Then why leave me there?"

"I was going to hunt down an old friend who had betrayed us. I didn't know if I would come back, so I took you where you'd be safe."

Kagome stood. "You still haven't answered my question. Who is my REAL mother?"

Sirius watched her as she sat back down. "I met her at school. She was friends with Harry's mother andMisako.That's how we met you could say, or you could say she played the best prank of our year on me, and that's how we met though it was my fault I dropped water ballons on them first year."

Sirius smiled a little at the old memory. He then shook his head and continued.

"Her name was Serenity. Serenity Melina Tuskino. She knew the Higurashi's some way or another. Don't know how."

Kagome nodded and then stood and paced a bit her head was still throbing.

"So you're Demon?"

"Yes."

"What was my mother besides being a witch?"

"Well, ah, that I don't know much of but she coulduse herpowers to bestow powersupon people."

Kagome's eyes widened. "My mother was that strong?"

"Yes, but I do know that Misako gave you her powers didn't she? I was really sad to hear about her death."

Kagome nodded. She now understood she had been given the high powers of an arch angel she had not been born one.

Kagome sat back down and looked at Sirius. "I guess I have something to tell you too."

She took a deep breath, and told her story of being miko, how she got in the fedual era and her travels there, and how Misako had died.

Sirius shook his head and his hand was gripping his butterbeer tightly. "I am sorry I couldn't help you."

Kagome shook her head. "It's not your fault. I have something else to tell you. I told you of the other Miko whom I was said to be the reincarnation of ,"

Sirius nodded.

"Well, she had a vengful streak, as anyone brought back from the dead like that. She placed a curse on me, I do not know of any way to break it except one and I lost hope for that a long time ago."

Sirius looked upset and anxious. "What was the curse?"

Kagome watched. "As I use my powers to do anything, my miko powers that is, I loose a bit of my life span. The only way to break is to have the one you love heal you and forgive you for a past evil you did him."

Sirius was confused. "How can that not be done? You have no one to love?"

"My soul mate died in the fedual era before we could come here. I…I killed him,"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and Sirius moved to her side and hugged her.

"I was under the control of another and I killed him."

Sirius and Kagome talked till he had looked at the clock and decided to discuss the rest in the morning or some other time, they would be cleaning the next day.

Both headed up to their rooms and Kagome hugged him before he left her. "Thanks, dad."

Sirius nodded and patted his kit on the head. Though she wasn't a child anymore he still saw her as the baby he had left with the Higurashi family.

Kagome checked on Shippo who was still sleeping and crawled into her bed. She closed her eyes and wondered if she should ask for a picutre of her mother the next day. And what the other's would think of having not a Higurashi but another Black in the house.

* * *

End second chapter!

Kay I know it was short but I have a lot of stories to update.

I will try to make the next chapter longer! It's a promise!


	4. Chapter 4

my endless waltz

by chikara-yuy

whew I typed this thing up and finally found it again after my old computer crashed. Well I know it may seem a little short and everything but I hope that you guys will enjoy it. I will be updating again as soon as possible.

I do not own Inuyasha or Harry potter

oh and please remember to review!

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and and sat up stretching and yawning. She looked to the other bed to see that shippo was already up. She went downstairs and the day went well. "Good Morning, Everyone." Kagome came down and accepted Shippo's morning hug. She sat down across from Harry and accepted some toast and marmalade from Molly. Harry then asked her a question. "Are you feeling better today?" Kagome looked up at him a little confused then realized he must have saw what happened the night before. "A lot better thank you Harry." Kagome nodded to him and bit into the toast.  
She helped them clean and get rid of doxies that day and when Molly had left the room she talked with Fred and George who told her of thier ambition to run a joke shop. She thought they would do a good job, but she got angry with them later when she had picked up a wand that turned into a giant plastic spider.  
A few days later Kagome acommpanied Harry to his hearing with Mr. Weasley. Kagome was called in to sit with Harry as his care giver, in the Dursley's place. The minster seemed flustered by seeing her though. Kagome just smiled up at him. "Good day Minster," she said politely, and Percy conjured up a chair for her beside Harry and she looked at him reassuringly. "Now then is anyone else here with Mr. Potter?"

"I am." said a voice Harry turned to see Proffessor Dumbledore and smiled though it was reassuring to have Kagome there with him he was even more relaxed to have Dumbledore there also.

Minister fudge was now flustered more than ever as Dumbledore conjured up a comfy armchair for himself on the other side of Harry. Kagome only straightened her back and looked up at Fudge along with Harry. When the Minister started to berate him and not let him get a word in she began to get aggravated but was proud of Harry when he finally yelled out his reason of using the Patronus charm. Dumbledore called in a witness of Arabella fig and she told exactly what she had seen that night and left her floppy slippers slapping the ground as she walked out again. Kagome placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as the Wizards above them began to deliberate. But when it was over Harry was cleared, and Kagome gave him a big hug. They hurried back out again back up the stairs only to run into Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy sneered at Harry then turned his gaze onto Kagome who gave him a heated glare. "Why, Hello Lucius." she said. She knew he would remember her after all she had an uncanny resembelence to Sirius and right about now was dang proud of it. Lucius stared at her and then a sleazy smile drifted across his face. "Hello to you also, I can't say its been a pleasure but I must go and talk with the minister now." He gave her another look then headed up the stairs after Fudge. Kagome snorted. Once back Kagome got a laugh from Fred, George and Ginny. As soon as they heard the news they began a silly little jig and started yelling at the top of their lungs. "He got off, he got off, he got off!"

"Fred, George ginny hush now." said Mrs.Weasley but she was smiling. "That's wonderful Harry dear, now how about some good lunch eh?"

"HE GOT OFF HE GOT OFF HE GOT OFF!"

"FRED GEORGE GINNY SHUT UP NOW!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up the stairs to go and talk quietly Kagome followed silently and watched as they opened thier delivered letters. when Ron was announced to have become a Prefect she smiled and congradgulated him with a grin. Hermione came in and announced she too had become a prefect this year. Mrs. Weasley had been delighted and shot off to buy a present for Ron for a job well done. He had asked for a broomstick. Later she had a party to congradgulate Harry Ron and Hermione.

She met Mundungas Fletcher later when he came, Kagome could tell Harry was happy for his friend but was upset as well. She talked to Remus for awhile to Mad eye moody called her over to him. "I got somethin' that might intrest you." He showed her a picture of the first order of the pheonix, and Kagome saw a picture of her mother for the first time. She was tall and had long dark hair and eyes, she was standing beside Sirius and her picutre self waved up at Kagome.

"Yeah, she was a beauty, wasn't she? You actually bear a striking resemblence to her you know that?" Kagome swore she felt everyone's eyes on her and turned. Everyone had heard Moody alright and were staring at her. Sirius moved over to her.  
"Now you all remember when Natasha was around and she had been pregnant?" Molly squeaked out a yes.  
"Well, the child I had did not die when I went to Azkaban, I gave her to an old family friend so she would be safe and you see the result right before your eyes. The last Black for now."  
Everyone that had been in the orignal order moved and hugged her and Harry stood back in shock. He then came foreward and hugged who he guessed was now his god sister. Kagome was happy that he understood and was glad that everyone accepted her when she had been so worried about what they would think.

Later everyone was still chatting and Kagome watched Molly leave and then Harry and herslelf after. Kagome was the first to hear the sobbing. Both she and Harry rushed into the drawing room to see Molly sitting on the floor and a dead body of Ron Weasley on the floor. Harry stood back stunned. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand at it and it changed again with a pop. -pop- dead twins. -pop- dead Ginny. -pop- dead mr. weasley. Kagome stepped foreward once it changed into Harry and it changed with a pop. Kagome gasped and gulped as she saw the love of her life in front of her again with an arrow lodged into his chest. When it pointed at her it spoke in a gasping way its voice in accusation. "You're fault...you killed me...you're fault. "she let out a yelp and crumpled putting her arms over her head so she didn't see Remus step in front of her and get rid of it. -pop- it changed into a small round moon. Remus waved his wand and it disppared with another loud pop.He then went to Molly and Sirius hurried to her Harry in his wake.

"Kagome are you all right?" Shippo ran in and hugged her, and Kagome pulled him to her and sobbed. Sirius and Harry had to help her up along with Shippo. They took her out of the room and sat her down in the kitchen while Remus tended to Molly.  
Kagome sobbed and sobbed. She just kept mumbling "My fault," over and over. Sirius fixed her a cup of tea and helped her to drink it. After a while, she calmed and looked at them shamefully. "I am sorry. You must think me pretty weak to see me break down like this."

Sirius shook his head. "Not at all"  
"Don't be stupid." said Harry shaking his head and he gave her a small grin.  
Shippo hugged Kagome and she patted him on the head.  
"Will you be okay?" asked Harry.  
Kagome looked up at him and nodded. "Just fine I was shaken up a bit.."

* * *

K that's all there is for this chapter hope you liked it!

Keep on with those reviews! They really make my day to know that people enjoy what I write.


End file.
